


I Do Not Like Gabriel.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asking Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Gabriel Novak started showing interest in Chuck, it had worried the Senior. Gabriel was the class clown, loud and obnoxious and downright annoying as hell. The only two words that had been said towards Chuck from Gabriel before were “drink up” and that had led to Chuck blacking out and waking up in a bathtub, regretting every discussion in his life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Not Like Gabriel.

When Gabriel Novak started showing interest in Chuck, it had worried the Senior. Gabriel was the class clown, loud and obnoxious and downright annoying as hell. The only two words that had been said towards Chuck from Gabriel before were “drink up” and that had led to Chuck blacking out and waking up in a bathtub, regretting every discussion in his life. Now, Gabriel didn’t leave Chuck alone. The other Senior would turn up at his lunch table that Chuck shared with Kevin, Charlie, Aaron and Castiel- Dean turned up when he decided Castiel needed to pay attention to him- and he would sit next to Chuck, shove food in front of him and force him to stop writing whatever story he was currently working on (“You need to eat, skinny ass.”). Then there was times Gabriel would turn up on Chuck’s walk home, he would stick close to the other and eventually grab his hand and drag him off into some shop he loved; usually a candy store.

Today Gabriel was waiting for Chuck up against the curly haired boy’s locker, a bright smile on his face. “What now?” Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy and making him move before he opened his locker (read: _1-3-5-6_ ) and got out the books he would need for the day.

“Aw, aren’t you pleased to see your favourite Senior?” Gabriel asked, his fingers trailing up Chuck’s side before the other moved away and gave him the best bitch face he could. “ I was just wanting to say good morning and give you this.” A cup of coffee, two sugars and milk, was shoved into Chuck’s hand and the boy couldn’t help but let his smile turn shy; this was new.

“Why?” Surely Gabriel had some sort of plan behind this.

“You’re always so grumpy in the mornings- well, I say in the mornings, but you always are. I thought a cup of coffee might put that beautiful smile on your face extra early!” Gabriel looked so damn proud of himself as he watched Chuck try to fight the smile on his face and take a sip of the Coffee.

“How exactly do you know my Coffee order?” The only reply Chuck got before Gabriel walked away was a tap on the side of his nose. Honestly, what the hell was going on? Chuck shook his head and made his way outside, feeling glad he came in half an hour early as he sat down underneath a tree, shading himself from the harsh light of morning and settling in to get some more work done on his computer as he sipped at his coffee.

“How the Hell did you get Coffee at this time?” a voice in front of him asked, teasing outraged before dissolving into giggles as Chuck jumped, spilt coffee down his front.

“Fuck sake, Charlie,” he bit out, wiping at the liquid on his, thankfully, black t-shirt. “Can’t you, I don’t know, not do that?”

Charlie sat down in front of Chuck with a roll of her eyes. “Lighten up, Shurley.”

Sometimes Chuck had to question his friendship choices. “What do you want, Bradbury?”

“Just sitting with you, asshat.” The girl turned her eyes over to the side a little and a dreamy look crossed her features and Chuck looked over to the side, sighing as he saw Jo.

“Why don’t you ask her out?”

“Why don’t you ask Gabriel out?” Charlie shot back as she snapped her eyes back to her friends.

Chuck was only thankful he didn’t have a mouthful of coffee to spit out in that moment. “What the Hell are you talking about? I don’t _like_ Gabriel. I can barely stand him, he’s loud, annoying and always has to take the piss out of the book I’m reading.”

“When was the last time he did that?” Charlie asked, settling back on her arms and raising her eyebrows at the other. She had a point, it had been a long time since Gabriel had made fun of Chuck for anything. He’d actually been… kind to the boy. “Exactly. Did you get the coffee from him?”

“I didn’t ask for it,” Chuck said in defensive of himself, holding his hands up as if to say ‘I’ve done nothing wrong and you can’t prove a thing, witch’. “He was just there against my locker this morning and he shoved this in my hand before walking away.”

“He _likes_ you!” Charlie exclaimed, sitting forward again as she clapped her hands slightly, excitement washing over her. “Oh, Chuck, you’ve _got_ to ask him out.”

“No.” The Senior held a hand up, daring her to try and interrupt him before he took a sip of his coffee, swallowing it and continuing, “I don’t like him, Charlie.”

“Yes you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Gabriel.”

“What?”

“You smiled!” It was true, a small smile was on his face and Chuck fought hard to make it go away, settling for glaring at Charlie instead. “You totally like him.”

“I hate you.”  
  
“Liar.”

Charlie shrugged and smirked widely, something that Chuck did _not_ like to see on his friends face, she was planning something in her head. “Don’t even think about it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Charlie replied, pouting at her friend.

“You’re _going_ to do something and I’m telling you now _not_ to do it. Okay?”

“But Chuck-“

“ _Okay_?”

“Fine!” Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before getting up. “I’m going to find Jo.”

“Remember we have class in ten minutes, no making out!” Chuck called after her, snorting at the finger he got in reply. “Frickin’ idiots,” he mumbled, going back to his work.

 

                                                                                                 --

Gabriel didn’t know why the Hell Jo and Charlie had suddenly tracked him down, but when they told him he had to ask Chuck out today, the Senior had laughed in their faces for five minutes before realising they were serious. “You want me to _actually_ ask him out?”

“Of course we do!” Charlie exclaimed, sighing deeply and running a hand through her hair. “You guys are impossible.”

“How do you know I even like him?”

“Oh, dear, please, it’s so obvious, even Robert is figuring it out,” Crowley’s voice suddenly cut in, the boy leaning against Gabriel’s locker and smirking widely.

“It’s still creepy that you have the hots for our shop teacher,” Jo mumbled, screwing up her face and Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle quietly; it was more than the hots. He was having sex with their shop teacher.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m sure Charlie will return your feelings one day,” Crowley shot back, his smirk widening as both girls glared at him. “So, when is Gabriel to ask the scrawny author-to-be out?”

“Don’t I get to decide that?” Gabriel asked, waving his hands in an indication of ‘I’m still here!’.

“No,” all three of them said straight away, Crowley patting his cheek in mock sympathy.

“It’s okay, dear. You’ll survive,” he promised, smirking as Gabriel flipped him off. “Go and do it now.”

“You are all terrible,” Gabriel told them, sighing deeply.

“You love me,” Crowley reminded him, accepting a peck of the lips from Gabriel, something that was normal between the pair. “Now go.”

“You guys are weird,” Jo complained, rolling her eyes.

“Chuck will be in Mr. Gregory’s room,” Charlie called after Gabriel as he started walking away and snickering as he turned on his heels and headed in the opposite direction. Mr. Gregory’s room was only three rooms away from where they were standing, and Gabriel had to stop himself from rolling his eyes fondly at the fact Chuck would be in the English room of all places. Typical cute nerd. The boy stuck his head in, letting out a small breath as he noticed Chuck was alone before he wondered in, whistling and grinning at Chuck as he looked up.

“No.”

“What?” Gabriel complained, moving over to the others desk and leaning on it.

“I’ll not be apart of whatever prank you’re going to play. It’s not worth my time.”

“Lighten up, grumps,” Gabriel said, pulling a chair and sitting on the other side of Chuck’s desk, looking at him. “I came to ask a question.”

“What?” Chuck tilted his head a little, clearly already impatient. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and leant forward, pressing their lips together. Chuck seemed to be frozen and Gabriel pressed harder, moving his lips slowly and letting out a small noise as Chuck finally responded and moved his lips with Gabriel’s. The slightly taller boy ran his tongue along Chuck’s bottom lips and into his mouth as he opened his mouth, his hand running into Chuck’s curls and holding his head there before he pulled away. “That wasn’t a question,” Chuck said weakly as his eyes opened again.

“Jesus,” Gabriel whispered, chuckling and shaking his head. “Chuck Shurley, will you go out with me?”

Chuck sat back, putting on an over-thinking face, hiding a smirk before he nodded. “I guess we could give it a go.”

Gabriel’s face lit up before he jumped up and rubbed his hands together. “Great!” The boy packed all of Chuck’s stuff up before he could protest and held a hand out. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Chuck asked as he got up, letting Gabriel take his hand and intertwine their fingers.

“I’m going to show you off,” Gabriel said, smirking widely and dragging Chuck out into the corridor, the other boy laughing softly. Maybe he did like Gabriel, a lot, and he definitely knew why Gabriel was acting weird, but Chuck wasn’t going to complain now, not when Gabriel looked so happy and wanted him.


End file.
